


Firecrackers & Cherry Bombs

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Hairy asses and anal sex: a problematic combination. But these guys are problem solvers, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

“Are you sure about this, Starsk?”

 

“Yeah. How hard can it be? Ever had a girlfriend go completely nude down there for you? Hmmmm. Nice.”

 

“Bikini wax isn’t made for this, though.”

 

“Lookit, you always did say I got a hairy ass; now’s your chance. Let’s just get it done, huh? No more stranglin’ Hutch Junior and no more tugging butt hairs.”

 

“Wiggle your toes.”

 

“What? Holy shit! You mother fucking gmhhhdd!”

 

“Ow! Starsky! You bit my hand!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“No. Waiting for the fireworks to subside.”

 

“Breathe through it. Then roll back over and turn the other cheek.”

 


End file.
